We Rise Again CH1: Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by Kianna Starling
Summary: Sephiroth has become the ruler of the promised land. He is told that it is his destiny to marry Aeris. Of course, she is less then thrilled. But there is a catch: he does not remember what happened between them on the Planet. Please R/R & enjoy!


We Rise Again  
  
Synopsis: What happens when we die? So many people think it is the end, when it is only really the beginning. In a world where death and birth mean everything but what people think they do, Sephiroth has become the ruler of the Promised Land and now seeks to take over the Planet as well. Until a chance meeting with someone from his dark and bloody past changes his life forever. Do you believe in angels? Well, you will after you read this...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic that is actually from Final Fantasy VII. Some of the places and people that occupy the Promised Land are my own creations, though. I apologize in advance for any parts of this that disappont by having an AU feel to them. I hope that you enjoy this fic.   
  
Chapter One: Holes in the Floor of Heaven  
  
" Mighty cards within my hand,  
Before you now I humbly stand,  
I ask you now to be my guide,  
Please help me find my future bride! "  
  
Speaking these words, Sephiroth stopped shuffling the tarot cards he was holding and set them down on the tiny pine table in front of him. The air around him smelled heavily of jasmine and roses and was already making his mind feel slightly foggy. Slowly, he cut the deck into three separate piles and flipped the top card of each so that the picture on its front side was facing him. He could feel the nearby heat of a red candle slightly to his left. The sensation was suddenly replaced by a cool breeze which caressed the top of his hand as he slowly opened his eyes to see what cards had appeared. The strength card lay upside down, followed by the six of staves and finally the two of cups, the only card that faced him properly.   
  
Gazing at the cards only long enough to memorize what they were, how they were situated, and what order they had come in, Sephiroth once again closed his eyes, breathing in the enticing aroma of the room in deeply. " By the power of Vesta's fire, appear to me my one desire! "  
  
At once his mind became blank from all other thoughts. A black canvas of velvet-smooth concentration patiently awaiting the answer he sought. At first, the vision came only like whisps of smoke, dancing on the edge of his subconscious trying to break through. Slowly they began to take a more recognizable form, first as a pair of eyes the colour of the morning sea, staring at him with a mischievous air, quickly followed by full rosy lips. These were held together by ivory skin that looked so soft and unblemished that Sephiroth nearly lost the vision as he tried to reach out and touch it. Silky cinnamon hair trailed behind her, blown gently by an autumn breeze as she quietly worked in her garden.   
  
A garden! He could actually see the garden! Forcing himself to ignore this new level of visionary skill, he began to pay attention to the garden, and the sound of chirping birds, lightly twinkling wind chimes and soft sing-song humming that sent a flames leaping through his body now filled the prior silence. Where was she? Beginning to feel fully comfortable with his new-found freedom he slowly glanced around the yard, looking for clues that would single out her location. Watching as she made her way up a set of wide stone steps, Sephiroth caught sight of the mailbox beside the doorway just in time. It read " 229 Crescent Lane ". Having given him all of the information he would need, the vision once again became whirling smoke and then disappeared, being replaced by Sephiroth's own musings.   
  
Sephiroth's body tingled with energy as he raced to record his findings in the large leather-bound book that lay on the nearby sofa. Where had he seen her before? She looked so familiar! He wished the vision had progressed long enough to find out what she had been looking for among all of those books. Turning back to his own book, Sephiroth saw that he had scribbled at name at the bottom of his entry: Aeris Gainsborough.  
  
He rang a bell and waited for a servant to arrive. It was his chief advisor, Niko Queenscove, that answered his call. Giving his friend a mischeivous grin he said, " Would you do me a favor, Niko? There is a letter that I need to send... "   
  
*+*+*  
  
Aeris looked down on the earth below, her face set in a mask of determination. She was not going to cry this time. That simply wouldn't do. Slowly she allowed her gaze to fall down the hole that she was using as a looking glass and it did not take her long to find the person she sought. Cloud was sitting in his mother's house in Nebleim, looking at a picture. Focusing on it for a mement Aeris swallowed a lump in her throat. She could easily recognize the face. It was her own. If only he knew how much she wanted to return to the Planet. If only he knew how much she needed him in light of all that was happening here.   
  
On the Planet people called this place the Promised Land. And Aeris could admit that it had been ... until Sephiroth showed up. Now this place of peace and beauty had been crushed by the fist of his iron rule, for he sat on the throne in the great city of Sunblaza as though he were God of the great legends. The thought of it made Aeris sick. Yes, she could have really used Cloud's help right now. More then ever. Especially since the letter that had come the day before. With trembling hands she took the crumpled piece of paper out of the pocket of her magenta robe and read it again as if willing it to have been a bad dream.   
  
Ms. Gainsborough,  
I am writing on behalf of His Grace, Lord Sephiroth. You are to report to the main palace of Sunblaza within two days of receiving his message. Do not keep my Lord waiting. It is well known that he is not a patient man.  
Krell Stardancer, Grand Visar.   
  
Yes, this was a nightmare. Worse then one, because it would not go away. What was Sephiroth going to do to her? Wasn't it enough that he had sliced her open with his blade when they had met on the Planet? The thought sent an unwelcome shiver down her spine. Around here one did not talk of what happened to them on the Planet. It was considered uncouth and weak, not worthy of mention. If anyone knew that Aeris had not forgotten the insident, she would be in dire trouble indeed.   
  
Rising to her full height Aeris put the letter back in her pocket and went into the kitchen of her house. She went about fixing herself a hot chocolate, her movements totally mechanical, and then sat down with it once it was ready, staring at it blankly. She was doomed, she could not help thinking. Totally and completely doomed. Whatever Sephiroth wanted, it could not be good.   
  
The next morning came only too soon. Aeris woke early, her muscles protesting from a lack of sleep. She dressed quickly in her best robe, a fine garmet of red velvet lined with silk and trimmed with golden embroidery. Making sure that she had the letter in her pocket she picked up her silver staff which had a wing on either side of it near the top, and set out for Sunblaza.   
  
The trip to Sunblaza took three hours, since she did not have the money to keep one of the white chocobo which the people of the Promised Land were fond of riding. By the time she got to the main city gates her bangs were hanging in her face and she was half limping because her feet were so sore.  
  
" Where do you think you are going? " The voice of the man who was interrupting her thoughts made Aeris wish she was strong enough to pummel him. How she could have used Barret or Red XIII at a moment like this.  
  
" My name is Aeris Gainsborough. " she said, managing to keep her voice even as she handed him the letter she had been carrying with her. The guard she handed her letter to took one look at it, one look at her, then burst out in a fit of laughter before letting her through. Aeris held in her scowl until she was certain that he would not hear her.   
  
The walk through the palace took much too little time for her liking and within what seemed like minutes, although it had actually been nearly half an hour, she stood outside of the main throne room awaiting her meeting. Looking in the mirror did nothing to improve her mood. Her best clothes looked utterly rediculous with specks of mud hanging off the hem of her robe and caked to her favorite leather boots. Her hair was nothing to be thrilled about either. Wondering why she was at all concerned she went over to one of the couchined benches beneath the tall stained glass windows and sat down.   
  
" Ms. Gainsborough, his Grace shall see you now. " an almost too pleasant female voice chimed, her musical tone further darkening Aeria' mood. No sooner had she got comfortable then her name was called. Why was she not surprised?   
  
Aeris rose from her seat and followed the woman through the solid dark oak doors that led into the room. When her guide stepped aside it took all of Aeris' will to hold in her breath. Sephiroth sat before her on an expensive throne cut from glistening white diamonds that shone so brightly that they made her eyes hurt. His silvery white hair fell smoothly, each strand seeming to be perfectly in place. He met her gaze then, his mako green eyes seeming to peer past her pale blue ones in hopes of catching a glimpse into her soul. No on your life, Sephiroth, she thought silently.   
  
Suddenly she was falling, her body sliding forward and hitting the stones beneath the red carpet on which she stood hard. She could tell already that she was bleeding. When she looked up from her degrading position -- kneeling before Sephiroth indeed! -- she found that not only was everyone laughing at her, but the man who had just knocked her legs out from under her looked ready to do it again.   
  
" Enough. All of you. " Aeris felt strong arms lifting her up and steadying her when it seemed that one of her legs might give out from being in so much pain. She opened her eyes fully, no longer trying to fight back tears, and found that her rescuer was none other then Sephiroth himself. " Niko, handle the rest of the cases for this afternoon for me. I am going to take the lady somewhere quite enough that I can at least heal her leg. "   
  
Aeris rested against him, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out. The pain that was shooting up and down her right leg was so bad that it almost hurt to breathe for fear of jarring it. Uncertain whether she was too tired or too afraid to argue with Sephiroth she did not protest when he fully lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the room.   
  
*+*+*  
  
Sephiroth looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed. He was both happy and completely mortified. Yes, she was now at the palace. He could finally talk to her, run his fingers through her hair, and basically court her as he pleased. But on the other hand, within two minutes in his presence someone had turned one of his own proclaimations into an attack against her. She probably hates me, Sephiroth thought as he carried her into a large bedroom decorated in tones of lilac.   
  
Laying her on the queen sized bed he knelt down so that he could look at the wounds at eye level. He had just started to lift the bottom of her robe up so that he would be able to examine the wound when the end of a staff came flying out of nowhere, nearly hitting him over the head. Sephiroth grabbed it and pulled it out of Aeris' grasp easily, laying it on the floor beside him where it could cause no further trouble. Returning to his task, he chuckled softly, " I figured you might be mad, but if I didn't know any better I'd have thought that staff had my name on it. "  
  
" Do you mind? " Aeris was trying to sit up, but her body wouldn't let her. She looked exhausted. Sephiroth could not help wondering how long it had taken her to get to Sunblaza. " I can heal myself quite well, thank you. "   
  
" I have no doubts that you have many talents. " Sephiroth said, a slight smile crossing his face, " But I am going to heal you. You aren't going to argue with me, are you? "   
  
" I might if I wasn't so tired... " Aeris said, lying still among the pillows, her face flushing a soft shade of rose. Sephiroth sighed a quiet sigh as he lifted her robe enough to inspect the scrapes on her knees. Of course this woman, the only woman that mattered to him, would have to be the only woman who had ever so much as thought to stand up to him. A soft mint green light emitted from his hands and he spread them over the wounds, closing the nasty cuts as if they had never been obtained. " Now that wasn't so bad, was it? "   
  
He received no answer. Looking up he immediately saw why. His guess that she'd had a long journey had been dead on. She must have been exhausted, because she was fast asleep. Covering her with a thick blanket and brushing a kiss against her forehead, Sephiroth quietly slid out of the room. If he was going to keep her in the palace, there were some arrangements which would have to be made. First order of business: trying to remember who she actually was. Because he could not remember for the life of him.   
  
[ End Notes: What will Aeris do when she finds out she is to stay in the palace? Will Sephiroth learn the truth? And what will it mean for Aeris if he does? Will the two of them ever get along? And does Cloud really miss Aeris? Find out as "We Rise Again" continues... ] 


End file.
